TOW The Relationship Begins
by Becca Bing
Summary: Takes place in between toa Ross says Rachel and tow all the kissing. C&M--very sappy.


**The One Where The Relationship Begins**

Hi, I'm here with a stand-alone cuz I'm really bored, since I'm grounded and all. So, I got this idea while watching t.o.a. Ross says Rachel today. I always wondered how Monica and Chandler went from "Well…we shouldn't do this" to "We're sleeping together." Like, I doubt it was just this snap decision, ya know? Well, it was a decision made by the writers and not them…but I'm referring to if this was real…and now I sound pathetic, but oh well. Ok, I'm sure this idea has been overdone, but oh well (again). Oh, and major sap here—you've been warned. Please read and review, thanks! :o) 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters, or anything about them.

            Chandler and Monica laid together in Monica's bed, after another night filled with unbridled passion. Although they had agreed to keep their fling in London only, it turned out that they weren't able to do so. Now, Monica was asleep, with her head resting on Chandler's chest, while Chandler hugged her lightly around her abdomen. He was just watching her as she slept. He couldn't help but notice how peaceful and content she looked, while slumbering. He began to wonder what she was dreaming about. Was she dreaming about her childhood, her future, her friends, her work, another guy, him? He hoped that it was the last one that she was dreaming of, but figured that it was most likely not. Chandler always had a small crush on Monica, but never admitted his true feelings to her. He thought that she could never see him in that light, especially since she turned down offers from him to be her boyfriend and to have a child with him. He tried to play if off, as if he was joking, but deep down, it hurt him. Chandler wondered if tonight was just the outcome of Monica's pent-up feelings of passion, and in the morning, would mean nothing to her. He just held onto her, wishing that the moment would never end. Finally, he fell into a restless sleep, filled with thoughts of Monica and fears of the outcome of the morning.

            That morning, Monica awoke first, with the first rays of the morning sunlight. She tried not to move too much, as to not disturb Chandler, who was still sleeping below her. She just laid there, enjoying the feel of Chandler's embrace, and listening to his heartbeat. Monica noted that she had never felt so content in a long time. She liked waking up with Chandler right there beside her. She felt comforted to have the presence of not only the man whom she had a growing attraction to, but one of her closet friends. Chandler knew almost all of Monica's darkest secrets. Some of which she had never even told Rachel or Phoebe. The thing she loved most about Chandler was that, when you told him something serious, in confidence, he kept it to himself, and didn't joke about it. It was surprising to Monica, at first, that he could be like that. After all, Chandler made a habit out of poking fun of people. However, Chandler was much too kind to do such a thing to one of his friends, or even one of his enemies, for that matter. Monica also knew a lot of Chandler's deepest secrets. She knew more about his parents and childhood than any of the others did. She was even the first to know about his third nipple, although she had told the others about that, after she found out that he had told Phoebe that she and Fun Bobby had sex on the balcony. That was the only time that Chandler had broken her trust, and she had more than compensated for that breech, by the secret she shared about him. 

            Monica now found herself hoping that they could begin a relationship together. When she closed her eyes, she could picture the two of them as a couple. She saw them having romantic dinners, walks in Central Park, and moonlight picnics on the roof. However, she also remembered Chandler's fear of commitment and wondered if he would stick it out, or if he would just run at the sight of anything serious. Suddenly, she began to panic. He was going to leave her, wasn't he? He wasn't going to want anything more with her. She decided she should just end it, and that would be that. 

            She fought back tears, as Chandler began to stir. She knew that when he woke up, it would be over. She felt him hug her tighter and lean his head down to kiss her neck. She let him kiss her, soaking in the remnants of the night before. In a few short minutes, that would be all she had left—memories. 

"'Morning," he mumbled groggily.

"'Morning."

Monica rolled off of him, and he began to stretch. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "You make a great teddy bear."

"Really?" Monica blushed. "What happened to needing your personal space?"

"I don't know. I guess you're just a lot nicer to have in my arms than some of my exes."

"Like Janice?"

"Especially Janice." Chandler paused pensively. "She was very…congested at night. Kept me up."

Monica and Chandler laughed, but after a bit, the laughter died down. It was replaced, however, with an awkward silence. 

"So…" Monica began.

"So I, uh…"

"Better get going before everyone comes over," Monica finished for him. There was no way he was going to be the one to end it with her. Maybe he had said some nice things to her, but she still couldn't believe that Chandler wouldn't hurt her.

"Right. I mean we're not on London time anymore, so…"

"Yeah."

Chandler gathered his clothes and dejectedly walked out of Monica's room. Monica dropped her back on her pillow and began to cry silently. 

            Later that morning, Phoebe and Joey sat in Monica's apartment eating breakfast. Monica was cooking, and trying to keep her mind off of Chandler.

"I can't believe you forgot about the chick and the duck!" Joey whined to Phoebe.

"Yeah, well…" Phoebe trailed off, not having a valid answer. 

"You're lucky that they're still alive. I thought you were against killing animals!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry!" Phoebe cried, and pointed to her large, pregnant stomach, "But I have a lot of other responsibilities at the moment." 

"Yeah, you're right," Joey relented.

"Thank you." Phoebe went back to eating, but then stopped suddenly. "Hey, where's Chandler?"

Monica's perked up, but tried her hardest to hide her interest. 

"I dunno. I haven't seen him since…we were last over here."

"Weird," Phoebe commented. "Mon, have you seen him?"

"What?" she asked hastily, "No, I haven't seen Chandler!"

"Okay, okay, sorry." Phoebe added quietly, "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were the one having babies…"

"Sorry, Pheebs. I've just had a hard couple of days."

"Worried about Ross?"

Monica decided that was the perfect excuse. "Yeah."

"Where is he now, anyway?" Joey wondered.

"He's still in London, searching for Emily."

"Poor guy," Phoebe said woefully.

"You would think that Ross, the guy with the P.H.D., could say the right name at the alter," Joey commented, "I mean it wouldn't be surprising for me to do something like that, but Ross…"

Phoebe and Joey continued their conversation, but Monica wasn't listening anymore. She was too upset that Chandler hadn't come over for breakfast. She realized that her friendship with Chandler was most likely ruined. 

            During that time, Chandler was sitting in Central Perk, sipping coffee. He was deeply hurt that Monica had decided they shouldn't continue with a relationship. He had wanted it so badly. He wanted her. Now, he could barely face her, he was so upset. Every time he would see her, he was sure he would remember the two nights they had shared together. But that's all they were now, a memory. And, that's all they ever would be. Suddenly, Monica, Phoebe, and Joey entered the coffee place, startling Chandler out of his pensive daze. The three joined him around the orange couch. Monica was about to sit next to Chandler, but he noticed her change her mind, and choose the armchair instead. 

"So Rachel's there alone?" Phoebe wondered incredulously.

"Yup. According to Rach, he just left her. He called later to tell her that Emily had shown up, but then ran away again when she saw him with Rachel."

Phoebe shook her head. "When did things get so complicated in our lives?"

"Yeah," Chandler wondered to himself, "When did things get so complicated?"

"So Chandler," Joey asked, "Where have you been since last night?" 

"Around," Chandler answered hastily, "Where else do you think I would be?"

"I dunno…that's why I asked. Sheesh."

Chandler looked down at his coffee and wondered when things would get back to normal. 

Phoebe changed the topic off of Chandler. "So, what do you guys think Ross should do?" 

"I dunno," Joey answered, "I guess he should try to work things out with Emily, although that doesn't look too promising right now."

"Monica?" Phoebe asked.

She looked up, confused. "What?"

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

"Weren't you listening?"

Monica blushed. Chandler couldn't help but think about how beautiful Monica looked when she blushed, but then scolded himself for those thoughts. She didn't want him that way.

However, he was glad that she was still thinking about it and at least, maybe, regretting ending it, a tiny bit.

Phoebe tried again. "What do you think Ross should do?"

"I think…I don't know what I think." She looked away pensively. "I guess he should try to work things out with Emily. It could be true love and this could just be some obstacle that fate's putting in the way for them. Maybe, just maybe, Emily is looking at this all the wrong way. Maybe she thinks that he's being unfaithful and untruthful because he said the wrong name, but maybe, she just isn't giving him a change to…prove himself." At that moment, Monica realized that she had done to Chandler exactly what Emily had done to Ross. However, Chandler hadn't done anything to her to prove himself to be unwilling to start a relationship. She was just assuming he would be like that, considering his past relationships. Then again, when she looked back, she remembered how much affection Chandler had showered upon his serious girlfriends, and how much energy he put into making the relationships work. It wasn't his fault that they had chosen other men over him. Right then and there, Monica realized that the only thing that was standing in the way of her and Chandler's relationship was…her. 

            That night, Chandler got into his bed, feeling extremely depressed. Not only had he ruined his friendship with Monica, but also he realized that he never had a change with her again. At least, before, there was still a chance that they could get together. But now—she had flat out rejected him. He thought that the nights they shared had been incredible, but obviously, they were only incredible to him. Chandler got underneath his covers and stared up at the ceiling. He noted the big crack that rested in the middle of the white ceiling. He had spent many hours in his room, staring at that crack, while being depressed. Chandler wished that he didn't have another reason to stare at that crack. He wished that he had Monica sleeping in his arms again, instead. He longed to be able to kiss her soft lips and feel her smooth skin underneath his fingertips. Instead, he was lying in his Speed Racer sheeted bed, alone. Chandler closed his eyes, and willed sleep to take over his emotionally aching body.

            He awoke from his light sleep, two hours later, when he heard his door open a crack. He saw a stream of light flow within his room. Chandler figured it was Joey, wondering where the last can of beer was, or something just as trivial. Instead, he saw a smaller, thin figure walk into his room and shut the door. However, in the darkness of midnight, he couldn't see who it was. 

"Hello?" he called out, his heart pounding in his chest. Who was in his room?

The figure sat on his bed and chuckled. "Are those Speed Racer bed sheets?"

Chandler recognized to whom that voice belonged to right away. It was Monica.  

Chandler whispered, barely audibly, "Monica?"

"Yeah. So, really Chandler, Speed Racer sheets, isn't that a little extreme?"

"Yeah, well it's always only me in here anyway."

Monica's heart went out to Chandler when he uttered those words. She realized that all the women before her had not only hurt him, but she, had hurt him, too. However, the difference between her and the rest was that she had the ability to, hopefully, fix it. 

"Would it be different if I were in here, too?"

"Well, no. You'd just leave me in the morning. I mean Mon, I like the sex, don't get me wrong, but I don't like being used like that." Chandler paused, "Well, not by one of my best friends."

"I know. I'm sorry. But would it be any different if I were in here, and I wasn't just using you for sex?"

"Well, yeah."

Monica moved closer to Chandler, so that her face was almost touching his. "It would be?"

Chandler stayed in the same position and answered huskily, "Yeah." 

"I want more, Chandler."

"You do?" 

"Yeah. Do you?"

Chandler studied her eyes for a moment, making sure her request was truly genuine, and not just an attempt to make him feel better. "Yeah, I do."

Monica closed her eyes and licked her lips, and Chandler swallowed hard. He moved in closer, allowing his lips to gently brush hers. However, after that, he pulled away. Monica noticed this and opened her eyes in confusion.  

"This is really what you want?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes."

"Then what made you change your mind?"

"Nothing. I wanted you all this time. I was just afraid that you weren't going to…commit to me. I mean considering your track record and all."

Chandler chucked nervously. "Right. But Mon, it's different with you…"

She cut him off. "I'm not finished though."

"Okay."

"Well, I also realized that you were able to commit to serious relationships. You weren't the one who ended them; they were." 

Chandler nodded and added, "And also, Mon, you're not just some woman. You're my best friend. I couldn't hurt you, even if I wanted to. I mean well if I did hurt you, I'd have to beat myself up."

Monica gave him a baffled look, wondering what his joke meant.

Chandler explained, "Well, if anyone were ever to hurt you, I would have to beat them up. And if it were me, then I'd have to beat myself up."

Monica smiled. "Good attempt."

Chandler leaned in again, and this time, kissed Monica deeply. The passion increased and they found themselves in the same situation for the third time. They ripped each other's clothes off their bodies. Monica felt Chandler's lips on her neck and she leaned her head to the side, sighing in pleasure. His warm breath and wandering hands caused goose bumps to rise all over her body. Monica moaned, and Chandler, sensing what she wanted, entered her. 

Although the sex didn't last for long, it was more meaningful than the other times. This time, there were no worries on their minds of what would become of the morning. This time, they knew that, in the morning, they would be together again.  While Chandler held Monica in his arms, he kissed her sweaty skin, just enjoying being close to her.

"Chandler?" Monica questioned, breaking the comfortable silence that had engulfed the room.

"Hmm?" 

"Do you think we should, maybe, keep our relationship from our friends for a little while. I mean you know how they can be, and I'm just worried that they'll meddle."

"I agree! I mean I can just picture it now. Joey winking at me and asking, 'So, how was she?'"

Monica laughed and nodded in agreement. "And I bet Rachel will gossip to everyone if I said anything about you in bed."

"And Phoebe…hmm…she'll probably write a song about us."

"Oh God no! And Ross…"

"Oh well Ross, he'll kill me. He will hunt me down and kill me!"

"Are you worried?"

"Nah. You're worth it. Besides, you'd protect me, right?"

"Well, we'd have to see. If you're nice to me."

Chandler winked. "I can be really nice to you."

Monica laughed and playfully punched his arm. "I think keeping this a secret'll be good, till we work everything out between us."

"I agree. Plus, it could be a lot of fun…"

Monica smiled. "I think it could be, too."

Monica cuddled closer to Chandler, and he tightened his embrace around her. Monica began to drift off to sleep, when Chandler's voice cut through the silent room.

"I guess this means I'll have to stop using my Speed Racer sheets."  

He, he. That's it. Just very sappy and all that good stuff. Boy, I love sap, especially when it comes to Mon and Chandler. *sigh* Speaking of sighing, who saw Matty last night at the Golden Globes? He looks soooooo good! *sigh* ;-) Anyway, please read and review! Thanks! 


End file.
